The Ka Chronicles
by YamiHeart
Summary: WE all know how duel monsters like the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Blue eyes White Dragon came to be 3,000 years ago, but what about the other duel monsters? That's what this storie's purpose is.
1. Kuriboh

_Well, I'm back with a new story. If you read the description you'll know that this story is about how all the other duel monsters were obtained 3,000 years ago. I mean, we already know how they got monsters like the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon, but the others have storieds too. So I'm going to write them. Enjoy^^_

_Quick Disclaimer: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other references I don't own but I forgot I made._

* * *

This story is indeed about people and their Ka's, but I believe this story would be best to start with the story of how the Millennium Items came into being.

Many of you may know the tragic story of the making of the Millennium Items, a story of mass murder kept secret from the Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, but for the sake of this story we shall all hear it again as to acknowledge why any of this happened at all.

The original reason the Millennium Items were created was to protect Egypt from incoming invaders. Egypt had tried everything to stop them, but nothing had worked and now the foreigners' arrival would be in seven days.

"Is there no way we protect the kingdom…?" Akhenamkhanen asked at the news of the intruders' arrival date.

"Great Pharaoh…this is more than an invasion. The enemy **knows** what we have." The Pharaoh's brother, Akhenaden, said. "They want the **Millennium Tome** passed down by the high priests since ancient times. Even foreigners have heard the legends…of spells which can summon **gods** and **demons**…of _Heka_, magical power, which can bring even **armies **to their knees! If this tome were to fall to the invaders they would gain even **greater** power… and the entire continent would be theirs."

"But after 100 years of trying, we haven't deciphered the spells…" Akhenamkhanen said despairingly.

"No great Pharaoh. The translation is finished." Akhenaden said.

"**What? Is that true, Akhenaden?**" Akhenamkhanen asked in shock.

"The tome describes a form of magic called **Shadow Alchemy**. It changes…**worthless objects**…into **precious metals**. The book tells how to make **Seven Treasures**, each of which grants mysterious powers." Akhenaden told his brother.

"_Seven Treasures!"_ Akhenamkhanen thought to himself.

"I, the philosopher Akhenaden and these three magicians…have already made the preparations to perform this Shadow Alchemy."

"…How long will it take?" Akhenamkhanen asked hesitantly.

"Seven days…" Akhenaden replied.

"_But…to unleash such a great power could bring disaster…"_ Akhenamkhanen thought.

"Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, there is no time! What shall we do?" Siamun asked the Pharaoh.

"_I have no choice!"_ Akhenamkhanen told himself.

"**I entrust the fate of Egypt to the seven treasures!**" Akhenamkhanen exclaimed.

"**My lord!**" Akhenaden said as to accept the duty his brother had given him.

"_It is in your hands now, Akhenaden…my brother…"_

And thus with the permission of the unknowing Pharaoh the blood bath went forth. Akhenaden brought his soldiers top the Village of Thieves, or Kul Elna, and murdered 99 of them; leaving only a small boy named Bakura alive. They melted down all the dead bodies, and in 7 days the Millennium Items were finished, just in time for the foreigners to come.

Egypt won the battle that day, even though it was hundreds of thousands against seven. But those seven had Ka from stone tablets to back them up, and even though the origin of these first Ka is not quite known, some other were Ka acquired over the time Akhenamkhanen was still Pharaoh and these are their stories.

_Chapter 1: Kuriboh_

Miu was a little 8-year-old Egyptian girl with short, choppy brown hair. She had big round violet eyes and she was just a sweet innocent little girl. In fact, her name was an Egyptian one meaning "gentleness".

Her family lived on the outskirts of the capital and was quite content with their farming life. Miu didn't really expect anything eventful in her life to happen, even though she would often see people fight all the time where the guards of the city wouldn't find and arrest them. Miu considered herself a very weak individual who could barely protect the crops from bugs, nonetheless one person from another; but she was content being this way for a daughter of a farmer didn't really have to be anything more.

But one day changed Miu forever.

"Come oooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn." Mana pleaded to Atem (sorry, but if you didn't know that was Yami Yugi's real name, I just spoiled the entire series for you. But you were going to find out eventually, right?).

Even when Mana was little, she didn't like being in the palace all day. She found it much more fun exploring the city then learning to control her magic so that when she was old enough to take actual lessons it wouldn't be too tough on whoever ended up being her teacher.

"*SIGH* Fine. But only so you don't end up blowing up the capitol." Atem said as he gave in to Mana's constant pleading. He knew he couldn't win; Mana had once stopped eating for a whole week just so she didn't have to eat vegetables anymore.

"This is sooooooooooo fun! Look at all the people!" Mana exclaimed as soon as they set foot in the city.

"*SIGH* This is going to be a lllllllooooooooonnnnngggggg day." Atem mumbled as he chased after Mana.

It only took two minutes for Atem to lose Mana.

"Why am I not surprised? Mana! MAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAAA!" Atem started shouting in hopes to find his energetic friend.

Atem wandered around for a long time, often asking if anyone had seen Mana, but he would often find himself going in circles. He eventually wandered upon a girl in a field on the outskirts of town.

"Excuse me!" Atem called out to the girl.

The girl turned around and smiled.

"If you're looking for someone they're probably behind the sand dunes back there." The little girl said as she pointed towards the desert. "That's where most people go when they fight."

"Oh, no. I'm not fighting anyone. I'm just looking for a friend of mine who wandered off." Atem tried to explain. He couldn't believe that someone who was around the same age as him could think he was going to get in a fight.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but it actually makes me happy someone came here and wasn't planning to get into a fight. Who are you looking for?" The girl asked.

"My friend Mana. She has the same color hair as you an-"

"Hi Atem!" Mana exclaimed as she pounced from behind onto Atem.

"You could have told me you were looking for Mana. She came a while ago and said she'd help me on the farm. I thought it was very nice of her." The girl said as she continued with her work.

"Let me introduce you Atem! This is Miu. Miu, this is Atem the future Pharaoh!" Mana said as she pulled Atem towards Miu.

"So that's what the legendary Pharaoh's son's hair looks like." Miu said as she examined Atem's hair. "It is strange…"

"My hair? Legendary?" Atem asked confused as he looked to Mana.

"Well…you know I visit town a lot and how I like to emphasize your coolness to your future subjects who never get to see you because you're usually in the palace all day? Well, I might have made your hair legendary during that time." Mana said with her cute innocent face so that Atem wouldn't get mad.

"MANA! I can't help it if I was born with hair like this!" Atem pointed to his hair to emphasize its' craziness. "Now I'll be self-conscious when I walk in public!"

"You shouldn't worry. People will see it, and then they'll get over it. It's that simple." Miu said reassuringly.

"Well, Mana, we have to get going. We're already late for dinner, so they'll know we snuck out." Atem said firmly to Mana.

"Aaaaaawwwwww. Ok. Bye Miu! I hope to see you again!" Mana called out as she ran after Atem who had already started walking towards the palace.

"Heh. What nice people. Funny, too." Miu said to herself as she returned to farming.

Little did the three children know that another was watching them from the shadows of the day. One who was full of anger and vengeance because of what happened to his entire village. One named Bakura.

Bakura hated the Pharaoh and all people related to him in some way. He didn't even bother to know the name of the current Pharaoh; he didn't need to know it to hate him. So when Bakura saw that the son of the Pharaoh was just walking around in such a dangerous place, an idea formed in his mind.

He approached Miu when he was sure Atem and Mana were out of hearing distance.

"Do those two come here often?" Bakura asked without wasting any time.

What Bakura did would usually shock someone at least a little bit, but Miu was so used to weird people coming out of nowhere and asking even weirder questions. So she answered like he was a well known friend of hers asking an average question.

"No, this is the first time; but I do hope they come back. They were very nice."

"Hm. Good bye." Bakura then took off, leaving Miu all alone once again.

"Today is a good day." Miu mused to herself. "A very good day."

* * *

"_I have to get the Pharaoh's son back to the outskirts of town."_ Bakura thought to himself as he ate some cow meat he had stolen earlier that day._ "That girl said herself that people fight there all the time. Maybe the guards don't make regular rounds out there. If that were the case then that place would be the perfect place to start my plan of revenge by killing the Pharaoh's son. It would be perfect! But…how DO I get the Pharaoh's son to come back?"_

Bakura thought about it for a while; tossing ideas back and forth between himself as he ate in the desert, but none of them really seemed right to him.

"AUGH! I'm a thief! I steal things, not think of ways to lure people into traps!" Bakura yelled out in frustration.

"Wait…I **steal** things. Why not **steal** a person? I could send a note saying I stole that girl they met today on the farm and say if he wants her to be returned to her home safely he'll come to the desert near her house at night! It's brilliant!" Bakura exclaimed as he finally figured out his plan.

"But I have no intention of actually stealing her. That would be too much work. Now I just have to figure out how to write…"

* * *

"Would you care to explain **why** you two were late for dinner?" Akhenamkhanen asked his son and his friend.

"Well…we went into town and Mana wandered off so I went to go look for her, which took a really long time." Atem tried to explain.

"And then we met this girl named Miu who lived on a farm on the outskirts of town!" Mana exclaimed as if she didn't realize the trouble she was in for leaving the palace with Atem.

"Wait, you guys went to the **outskirts** of town? Do you know how dangerous it is out there?" Akhenamkhanen asked harshly.

"No…" Atem said as he looked down at the ground.

"People often get into dangerous fights out there! You're lucky you didn't get hurt! I want you to both got to your rooms and realize why I set the rule that you can't leave the palace without telling someone." Akhenamkhanen said sternly as he pointed towards the two children's rooms.

"Yes Dad." "Yes Sir." Atem and Mana said in unison as they left Akhenamkhanen's presence.

"_Well, that explains why Miu thought I came to get in a fight…"_ Atem thought to himself. "_But still…that must be hard to deal with everyday…"_

When Atem got to his room he noticed a rock on his bed with writing on it.

"That's strange…" Atem said at first analysis of the rock.

"You know the girl you met at the farm today? Well, if you want to see her alive again you'll come to her farm. Alone. Tonight. I'll be waiting." Atem read aloud from the rock.

"Oh no! Miu does live in a dangerous place! And I just made it that more dangerous by showing up there! I put Miu in danger so she's **my** responsibility. Don't worry Miu, I'll save you." Atem said to himself.

Atem looked around his room quickly to make sure no one saw or overheard him. The rock said to come alone, so he needed to make sure no one followed him.

"Alright, time to go." Atem said as he jumped out his window onto the building right next to the palace. He jumped again to the ground and ran in the direction of Miu's farm.

* * *

Atem approached the outskirts of town, but this time he was a bit more nervous because of what his dad had told him; not to mention now it was night time and he was all alone looking for an unknown kidnapper.

"You came…" hissed a voice from the darkness.

"Who's there? Where's Miu?" Atem asked frantically as he searched the darkness for the person the voice came from.

"Who?...Oh the girl from the farm! Yeah…" Atem suddenly felt someone behind him when he heard the voice whisper "She's not here."

Atem was abruptly hit with a giant hand and flung into some sand dunes. He turned around to see a young boy and a monster about 8 feet tall with a snake for a tail.

"What is that?" Atem cried out as he pointed to the monster.

"That? That is **my** Ka, Diabound. I'm sure you've heard of them at the palace right?" The voice asked as Diabound approached Atem.

"Not yet Diabound." The voice said to make Diabound instantly stop. "To tell you the truth, I'm shocked you even came. I mean, you just met the girl today and you came to rescue her! Isn't that **kingly** of you. You might have been a good Pharaoh if I wasn't going to kill you right here." The figure said with a laugh in its voice.

"I don't get it; what do you have against me? Did I do something to you?" Atem asked as to better understand the situation.

"Did **you** do something to **me**? Perhaps not directly, but I pretty much blamed everyone for what happened. And **don't** you **dare** tell me you don't know what I'm talking about" The figure hissed.

"But I **don't** know what you're talking about!" Atem pleaded.

"Kill him Diabound." The man said coldly.

"NO!" Came Miu's voice as she stepped in front of Atem to shield him from Diabound.

"Miu! What are you doing here?" Atem asked frantically.

"You guys weren't exactly quiet." Miu responded with a warm smile.

"What is with you people? You two just met today! Oh well, doesn't matter. Kill them both Diabound." The shadow said.

"I overheard your guys' conversation and it sounded like you made me a hostage and that's why Atem came. If he's willing to protect **me **as a friend, then I'll do the same." Miu said without any signs of intending on backing away from Atem.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" The voice asked.

"_I don't know!"_ Miu thought to herself. "_I won't be of much help if I don't come up with something quick, but I've got nothing!"_

That's when Miu heard a sound come from her heart say "_Kuri…"_

"Huh?" Miu asked aloud as she looked to her now glowing heart.

"What's going on Miu?" Atem asked as he looked over her shoulder.

The light emitting from Miu's heart appeared in front of her and went into her hands. An instant later, a brown fur-ball with green limbs and purple and yellow eyes looked up at Miu and seemed to smile.

"What is that Miu?" Atem asked.

"It's…it's a Kuriboh. That's its name." Miu said in shock.

"Ha! That's your Ka? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Diabound, crush that puny thing!" The figure directed his Ka.

Kuriboh turned around and was freaked out by the giant Ka coming towards it.

"Kuriboh! Please help us!" Miu pleaded to her Ka.

Kuriboh turned back around to the frightened Miu and shook its body "yes". Kuriboh then began to glow again as it lifted into the air.

Diabound's hand came crashing down on the spot where Miu and Atem were standing and a giant explosion went off.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Yes!" The voice, Bakura, exclaimed in victory.

But as the smoke cleared, it was obvious Miu and Atem were okay and shielded by tens of thousands of Kuribohs.

"WHAT?" Bakura exclaimed in anger. "Diabound! Attack again!"

Diabound did as he was told, but the result was the same. Diabound's fist only hit Kuribohs that protected Miu and Atem, and thanks to the fact that the Kuribohs exploded on contact, another explosion occurred.

The worst part is the Kuribohs never stopped multiplying. Bakura blew up one, but 10 more were already multiplied.

"NO!" Bakura yelled with only more frustration.

"Thank you Kuriboh." Miu said as she looked up at all the Kuribohs. All of the fur balls turned around to Miu and smiled at her.

All of a sudden a giant rumble came from behind Miu's house where Exodia the Forbidden one was soon visible.

"Siamun!" Atem exclaimed.

"AUGH! Diabound, let's get out of here!" Bakura then jumped onto Diabound's back and the both of them flew off into the night.

"I'll come back for you, son of the Pharaoh!" Bakura called to Miu as he fled into the skies.

"Well well well." Siamun's voice came as Exodia disappeared. "Look who left the palace without permission again."

All the Kuribohs began to form back into the original one that now sat in Miu's arms. Miu began to pet it and snuggle with it; much to the joy of Kuriboh.

"I'm sorry Siamun. It's just that-" Atem tried to explain.

"No need to explain. I saw you sneaking out and followed you. I saw everything, so I don't think your father needs to know." Siamun said with a wink.

"Thanks Siamun!" Atem exclaimed.

"Now you young girl…" Siamun said as he redirected his attention to Miu. "That's quite a Ka you have there."

Miu looked down to Kuriboh and back up at Siamun and smiled.

"Yep." Miu said.

"If you really wanted to, we at the palace could train you how to master it." Siamun said.

Miu looked down at Kuriboh and then up at Atem and Siamun.

"Is there a way that I could let Atem use Kuriboh?" Miu asked.

"Why, the only way to do that would be to put your Kuriboh in a stone tablet in one of our Ka sanctuaries." Siamun said in shock at the question.

"Yeah, but that guy said he'd come after Atem again. If Kuriboh would be okay with it, I would much rather he protects Atem than me. Would you be okay with that Kuriboh?" Miu asked Kuriboh.

Kuriboh looked up at Miu and smiled again. It then raised itself out of Miu's arms and gave her a sort of kiss on the cheek and went to Atem.

"I can't accept your Ka!" Atem protested.

"I have a feeling you'll need him more than I will. I'm just a farmer's daughter. I just ask you take the best care of Kuriboh. And that, maybe I could visit him once in a while." Miu said innocently.

Atem looked at Kuriboh and back at Miu.

"I promise I will take better care of Kuriboh then of myself. And that anytime you want to see him you are more than welcome." Atem said.

Miu ran up to Atem and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you." Miu said as she felt a few tears fall down her face.

"Well, we better get going Atem. We can ask one of the priests to aid us in sealing Kuriboh in a tablet. And thank you young miss for protecting our future Pharaoh. Let the gods bless you for your sacrifice." Siamun said as he began to leave.

"Thank you. Goodbye Atem. I hope next time I see either you or Mana it will be so we can play together." Miu said as she waved goodbye to Atem and Siamun.

"Me too." Atem solemnly as he looked down at Kuriboh who was now sleeping in his arms.

And that is the story of how Kuriboh came into Atem's possession of Ka tablets. We do indeed later see Atem use the Kuriboh one, which I'm sure made Miu very happy.

* * *

_I'm planning on probably doing Red-Eyes Black Dragon next, So keep a look out. And if you have any monsters you'd like me to write the origins about, let me know. I would love any suggestions. Actually, I would love any comments in general. SO PLEASE COMMENT!_

_And thank you for reading!^^_


	2. RedEyes Black Dragon

_Finally! I got this part out! It took FOREVER to type, so please forgive me! Over this amount of time I aquired a Yami._

_Sarah: Sup everyone? Sorry YamiHeart is super slow._

_Hey! This was liek writing an entire fanfiction! Do you know how long it takes to do that?_

_Sarah: But you have no life. How long could it possibly take?_

_SIGH. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Sarah: And if she did, 4kids would have never gotten a hold of it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Hitomi was a 16-year old pale skinned girl with blood red eyes and long, sleek black hair who had been taken from her home to be traded as a slave. She was scared and alone and had been traveling for days as the climate got hotter and hotter. After many days the wagon Hitomi was being transported in stopped at a farm in the middle of the desert.

"Koko wa doko? (Where are we?)" Hitomi asked shakily.

"SHUT UP!" The chubby slave dealer shouted as he brought up his whip so Hitomi would slink back in fear. The man then grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the front door of a shack-like house.

The man knocked on the door as Hitomi shook in fear in the slave dealer's hand. The door opened to a much skinnier man with the same tanned skin and black hair of the slave dealer.

"Hey Chuma!" The slave dealer said to the man in the front door. "I've gotst ones for ya. And I mightst be willin' to sell 'er cheep to ya."

"Well, ain't I lucky to have a friend like you Gahiji. How much are you willing to sell 'er to me for?" Chuma asked Gahiji.

Hitomi couldn't understand anything the men were saying, which only added to her fear of what might happen to her.

"Hanashite! (LET ME GO!)" Hitomi yelled as she struggled to get out of Gahiji's grip.

"SILENCE!" Gahiji yelled as he held Hitomi up so that her feet no longer touched the ground.

"Alright, 100 gold pieces it is." Chuma said as he handed over a bag of gold to Gahiji.

Gahiji threw Hitomi to Chuma and poured the gold in his hands.

"Didn't I tell ya you'd get a good price from me?" Gahiji asked as he became mesmerized by the gold.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Chuma said as he tried to restrain the fighting Hitomi.

"Hey, I saved her 'specially for ya, so take good care of 'er." Gahiji said as he packed up his gold. "See ya later Chuma."

Gahiji then went back to his wagon and began to leave when he yelled to his old friend

"The only problem with 'er is she don't speak Egyptian to good. I got 'er from a far away country, so have fun."

"Thanks Gahiji." Chuma called out sarcastically as Gahiji road off into the distance.

Chuma looked up and down and the struggling Hitomi to try to figure out what she might be able to do on the farm.

"Um…let's see…can you plow the fields?" Chuma asked.

"Dokodesu ka? Naze watashi wa koko ni! Anata wa daredesu ka? (Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?)" Hitomi screamed out as she continued to struggle.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down." Chuma said calmly.

"Koko ni watashi wa anata no suimin de anata o korosuto watashi o hoji suru baai! Watashi wa eien no jigoku kara anata o haichi shimasu! Watashi wa 1tsu ni zokushite iru! (If you keep me here I will kill you in your sleep! I will put you through eternal hell! I belong to no one!)" Hitomi raged on.

"Please shut up!" Chuma said as he finally lost it. This finally stopped Hitomi because, even though she couldn't understand **exactly** what Chuma was saying, she knew that when people raised their voice they were mad; and in her situation a mad person could kill her.

"Thank you." Chuma said after he realized Hitomi wasn't fidgeting as much and seemed to be listening to him now. "So…what's your name?"

"Nanidesu ka? (What?)" Hitomi asked, much calmer now than before.

"Um…how are we going to do this?" Chuma asked aloud to himself. "Um…me" Chuma said as he pointed to himself.

"Anata wa? (You?)" Hitomi responded as she pointed to Chuma.

"Yes. **Me** Chuma. Ch-u-ma. Chuma." Chuma said slowly so that Hitomi might understand.

"Ch-ch-chuma?" Hitomi struggled to get out.

"Hey! That's right!" Chuma said as he gave a smile of approval.

"Chuma? Chuma!" Hitomi exclaimed as she got it right.

"Alright! Now what's **your** name?" Chuma asked as he pointed to Hitomi.

Hitomi was starting to figure things out and realized that Chuma must have been asking what her name was. The only problem was that Hitomi hadn't figured out using complete sentences was a bad choice at this point and time.

"Watashi no namae wa Hitomi! Shitsumon shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu! Monogoto wa, jissai ni umaku iku kamo shirenai wareware ga tsukutte iru baai wa, kono yōna jōkyō! (My name is Hitomi! Thank you for asking! Things might actually go well if we keep making progress like this!)" Hitomi said enthusiastically.

Chuma didn't know what to say.

"Um…**you**" Chuma said as he pointed to Hitomi, who smiled. "Mert."

Now Hitomi didn't know what to say.

"Iya, nai. Watashi no namae wa – (No, no ,no. My name is-)" Hitomi tried to correct.

"Mert." Chuma said sternly as he cut Hitomi off. "That is your new name. It is Egyptian for 'lover of silence', which is what I wish you were."

"Mert?" Hitomi asked, confused, as she pointed to herself.

"Yes, good. Now what can Mert do?" Chuma asked as if he were addressing a two-year-old.

"Mert?" Hitomi asked as she looked up at Chuma in sorrow.

"*SIGH* Come with me." Chuma said as he dragged Hitomi by the wrist, much like Gahiji had done earlier, to the fields.

Chuma then picked up a hoe and let go of Hitomi.

"Can **you** do **this**?" Chuma asked as he used the hoe on the field and then handed it to Hitomi.

Hitomi looked at the hoe for a second and remembered seeing it in her old home country. Luckily, she remembered how to work the hoe as well.

"Excellent!" Chuma exclaimed as Hitomi began to work the fields like a pro.

"M-mert c-can" Hitomi tried to say so that Chuma would understand that she could do garden work.

"What? You can work the fields?" Chuma asked.

Hitomi hoped Chuma was asking if she could do work like this and shook her head "yes".

"Good. Then please continue." Chuma said as he was about to walk away, but then he realized that Hitomi was standing there at a loss of what to do because she had no idea what Chuma had said.

"Um…" Chuma then bent over and made a motion as if he was tending the fields and then he pointed to Hitomi.

Hitomi figured that out and continued to use the hoe on the fields.

"Phew, this is going to be a loooooong day." Chuma told himself as he sat down on the front porch and watched Hitomi work. "A long day."

* * *

After that first day, things went as one would expect. Communication between the two was tough, especially because Hitomi refused to learn Chuma's language or teach Chuma her own. She was quite content working the fields everyday and being fed at morning and night. Chuma didn't really mind; as long as the slave did her work he was getting his money's worth.

But one day Chuma needed to go into town to sell the goods Hitomi had been growing, and he needed to take her with him to help him.

"How am I going to tell her, none the less convince her, to come into town with me?" Chuma asked himself as he walked into the fields where Hitomi spent all her days.

Hitomi saw Chuma and quickly looked away.

"Nani ka-yō? (What do you want?)" Hitomi asked with attitude. She was very lucky Chuma didn't have a bad temper. Most people would have whipped a slave for talking in such a tone, whether they understood what the slave was saying or not.

"Um…yeah, good morning to you too." But Chuma was not one to do such things.

"Hanfu. (Humph)" Hitomi said as she still refused to look at her master.

"Um…Mert?" Chuma asked warily.

"Shinai Mert. Watashi wa Hitomi. (Not Mert. I'm Hitomi.)" Hitomi said as she resumed work on the fields.

"Yeah…this isn't working. Oh well, I'll just go to extremes and have her hate me more. Come on Mert." With his decision in mind, Chuma picked Hitomi up by the waist and hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This did **not** make Hitomi happy in the least.

"Watashi o irete ne! Watashi wa doko ni dare to demo itte inai nda yo! Anata wa kiite iru watashi ni! (Put me down! I'm not going anywhere with anyone! Are you listening to me?)" Hitomi shrieked as she kicked and punched Chuma repeatedly.

Chuma just ignored her and put her in the back of his wagon with the rest of his goods he was going to sell.

"Stay." Chuma said sternly as he pointed to the spot where Hitomi was sitting.

Hitomi didn't like it, but she eventually gave up and just sat there with a big pout on her face.

After what seemed like forever to Hitomi, They eventually came to a big city with a palace glimmering in the distance.

The city mesmerized Hitomi. All the people, all the stuff, and the giant palace was a lot of things for a person like Hitomi to take in. Chuma eventually stopped next to two stands where goods were also being sold and began to unload the wagon.

Hitomi eventually figured out that Chuma must have been selling his goods, which was something she had seen people do in her old home. She would have been relieved had she not worried that she might be sold again to someone else; but after a couple sells and people pointing at Hitomi and seeming to be asking for her and Chuma shaking his head "no", Hitomi no longer worried about such things. She actually started enjoying herself, even though she had no idea what anyone was saying.

Then, things went bad.

It all started when a man approached the stand. The moment Chuma saw him his face seemed to twist in disgust. Hitomi wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she didn't want to get involved either.

The conversation seemed to start normal, but then the two men's voices began to climb higher and higher until Hitomi was genuinely scared for her safety.

"Get out of here, Luzige!" Chuma yelled at the man.

"Oh come on old buddy, old pal. Are you still blaming me for what happened to your family?" Luzige said, setting off a silent bomb of anger inside of Chuma.

"!" Chuma in anger a monster seemed to come out of his body. Hitomi found herself paralyzed in fear.

The monster had a skull for a head with a ceremonial hat on top. It had four muscular arms all swinging knives and a traditional Egyptian cloth covering the bottom half of its body. The monster seemed to contain all of Chuma's anger as it swung at the man known as Luzige.

Hitomi watched in horror as the monster wrecked the market place. Eventually, guards came to hold Chuma down and another man with ceremonial garb came from among them. Hitomi crouched down behind the now almost completely demolished stand Chuma had put up earlier and watched as the man spoke the same foreign tongue as everyone else around Hitomi.

The monster seemed to be calm down while Chuma was being held down. A giant rock block was brought by 4 of the guards. Then, the man in the ceremonial clothing pulled a gold rod out of his robe and thrusted it in front of Chuma. Instantly the monster was sucked into the giant rock and no longer stirred. The guards then began to take Chuma away by the orders of the man in the ceremonial clothing.

Hitomi watched as Chuma no longer stirred as he was dragged away. A few seconds later the market place went back to as if nothing had happened. Hitomi didn't know what to do except run. She ran and ran through the crowd as to get as far away from the city as possible. She didn't know where she would go, but any place was better than a place where there were monsters and civilian murders in the street.

While Hitomi was running, she accidentally ran into a man with a hood over his face. Hitomi was knocked to the ground while the man crouched down to help her up.

"Are you alright?" The man asked as he outstretched his hand to help Hitomi up.

"Atchi ike! (Get away from me!)" Hitomi yelled as she hit away the man's hand and ran again.

"Hey! Wait up! Are you alright?" The man called after Hitomi as he soon followed her.

Hitomi was still scared, and the man yelling and running after her didn't help at all. Hitomi bolted as fast as she could from the man, and didn't stop when she crossed from the city to the desert.

"_What is with this girl running into the desert? Is she crazy?"_ The man thought to himself as he continued to follow pursuit of the mystery foreign girl.

"Hayamete kure,-ji no! (Stop following me!)" Hitomi called out to her pursuer.

Hitomi kept running, but suddenly she felt strange. The world started to turn black, and then she felt and heard nothing.

Hitomi later awoke to find herself in a cave with a fire blazing. Across Hitomi on the other side of the fire was the same hooded man who had been chasing her earlier. Hitomi raised the covers that had been put on her in front of herself as to shield her form the stranger.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You gave me quite a scare collapsing in the desert like that. Ha ha." The man said as he took off his hood to reveal his blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Anata wa watashi to issho ni shitaidesu ka? (What do you want with me?)" Hitomi asked as she slightly lowered her blanket. She had no idea what the man had said, but it didn't seem hostile.

"I see…you don't speak Egyptian. Hm…" The man thought aloud to himself as he tried to figure out how to communicate with the girl.

"I got it! Alright, are you listening?" The man asked Hitomi, who didn't move. "Great! Me Joseph. Jo-seph. Can you say that?"

Hitomi had recognized the gestures as the same ones that Chuma had made when they first met and realized that Joseph must have been the man's name.

"Joseph?" Hitomi said in response.

"Alright! Now what's **your** name?" Joseph asked as he pointed to Hitomi.

"Watashi de wa nai Mert! (I'm not Mert!)" Hitomi quickly replied.

"Watnai?" Joseph replied in confusion.

"Nashi! (NO!)" Hitomi exclaimed as she shook her head "no".

"Huh, so that means 'no', huh?" Joseph said as he tried to understand what the girl was saying. "So, who are **you**?" Joseph repeated as he pointed to Hitomi again.

Hitomi calmed down and said plainly "Hitomi."

"Hitomi?" Joseph asked to see if he got it right.

"Hai! (YES!)" Hitomi exclaimed as she shook her head "yes".

"Hitomi? Hitomi! Sweet!" Joseph said as he did a mid-air punch of success.

The punch startled Hitomi and she darted back under the covers.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Joseph said as he rushed over to Hitomi and pulled the cover down from her face. Hitomi then instinctively punched him in the nose.

"Ow! That hurt!" Joseph exclaimed as he fell down onto the ground.

Hitomi once again got ducked under the covers because now she was afraid that the man would become very angry and make a horrible monster like Chuma had done earlier. But, instead of anger, Hitomi heard laughter.

She peeked from her covers to see Joseph laughing as he held his nose in his hand. Hitomi couldn't help but start to laugh herself, and eventually the entire cave echoed with their laughter.

"Quite an arm you got there." Joseph said between laughs.

Hitomi suddenly felt kind of guilty for punching Joseph and got up from the covers to where he was sitting up on the ground. She knelt down in front of him and slowly removed his hand from his nose. Instantly Hitomi saw blood come pouring from his nose, which made her jump back.

"Heh, heh. It is bad, isn't it?" Joseph said as if he took the situation as no big deal.

Joseph's smile made Hitomi feel even more guilty, not to mention the fact she had no idea what he was saying.

Hitomi looked over to the covers and decided to rip a piece off and dab it on the blood that was gushing from Joseph's nose.

"Y-you don't have to do that." Joseph said as he started to blush.

Hitomi stopped for a second and looked up into Joseph's eyes.

"Joseph wa Hitomi no tomodachidesu. (Joseph is Hitomi's friend.)" Hitomi said as she smiled.

"*SIGH* I don't know what that means, but fine, continue Hitomi." Joseph said as he melted under Hitomi's smile.

It was weird, but Hitomi continued as if she understood what Joseph was saying, even though she had no idea what he said at all. All she heard was "Hitomi", which made her happy enough to continue her first aid on Joseph.

Over time, Joseph decided to teach Hitomi Egyptian so that conversation would be easier. Hitomi was much more willing to learn with Joseph because she **wanted** to talk with him and know what he was saying. In return, after a while, Joseph agreed to learn Hitomi's language.

The whole time the two of them traded the positions of teacher and student they stayed in the cave, and soon communication was much easier between the two of them.

"Dakara, watashi wa sore ga wareware ga motto otagai no chōdo watashi-tachi no gengo yori mo mananda tokida to omou. (So, I think it's time we learned more about each other than just our languages.)" Joseph said so he could practice talking to Hitomi in her own language.

"What do you want to hear?" Hitomi asked.

"Dono yō ni ejiputo de owaru nodesu ka? (How did you end up in Egypt?)" Joseph asked.

"I was taken from my home and sold to a man named Chuma as a slave." Hitomi said solemnly.

"Wow. I'm sorry. Oh, and I hope you don't mind if I go back to speaking Egyptian." Joseph said.

"I don't mind, after all, you don't really **need** to know my language. No one else speaks it around here." Hitomi said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but **you** do, and that's all the reason I need to speak it. So, Nani ga okotta Chuma? (What happened to Chuma?)" Joseph asked as he switched back to Hitomi's language.

"Well, the day I bumped into you he took me to the market to sell some of his goods. But a man approached the stand and made Chuma very angry. So angry, in fact, that a **monster** came from inside of him and began to destroy the market place. I got very scared and hid when guards held Chuma down and a strange man in a robe sealed the monster away in a stone tablet. They **killed** Chuma! I got so scared, I ran. And that's when I bumped into you." Hitomi said as she recounted the horrifying day.

"Huh. Chuma's name is Egyptian for 'wealthy', and he definitely was. He could have inherited millions from his parents, but he fell in love with a farmer woman and decided to give it all away for her. His wife hadn't given birth to long before the house burnt down to the ground, killing both Chuma's wife and their baby. Chuma had been away and asked his friend Luzige to look after his house while he was gone." Joseph said glumly.

"I think that's what Chuma called the man who had approached the stand." Hitomi said as she realized she recognized the name Luzige.

"That would explain why he got so angry. Chuma had always blamed Luzige for what had happened, but eventually locked his anger deep inside himself."

"But, then what was that monster that came out of Chuma?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"That is what we people in Egypt call a _Ka_. It's sort of like a creature that reflects your soul." Joseph explained.

"But…it was so…" Hitomi trailed as she tried to find the right word to describe what the Ka looked like.

"Ugly? Yeah, that's what a grudge can do to your soul." Joseph said as he looked out into space.

"Who was that person with the gold rod and what did he do to the Ka?" Hitomi asked.

"That man was one of the six priests who serve under the current Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen. Each one of them, including the Pharaoh, has a mysterious golden item with even more mysterious powers. Their job is to seal away dangerous Ka in those stone tablets to keep the populace safe." Joseph told Hitomi.

"But they killed Chuma! I saw him get limply carried away by the guards!" Hitomi argued.

"I doubt he was killed, Hitomi. He probably passed out; taking something like your Ka taken out that way takes a lot out of you. Don't worry about Chuma; I'm sure he's alright." Joseph said reassuringly as he messed with Hitomi's hair.

"I hope your right…oh! What about you, Joseph? What's your story?" Hitomi asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, watashi no hanashi wa omoshiroide wa arimasen. Watashi wa utsukushii shōjo ni 1-nichi no shijō de jikkō suru tame ni okotta dake nanmindesu. (Ah, my story isn't that interesting. I'm just a refugee who happened to run into a beautiful girl one day at the market.)" Joseph said not realizing he had accidentally let the "beautiful girl" part slip until he saw Hitomi start to blush.

"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry! I…um…I don't know how that slipped out. I…oh, this is awkward." Joseph said as he tried to cover up what he had said.

"No one has ever called me 'beautiful' before, just my mom. You see, my name means 'pupil of the eye' and is usually given to those with especially beautiful eyes, so that's why she gave me my name. But my mom died the day I was born, and my dad always hated me for it. That's why I felt so bad when you told me about Chuma. Oh, look at me. I'm crying." Hitomi said as she looked up to the sky and tried to hold back tears.

Joseph moved Hitomi's face so that their eyes locked, which reminded Joseph of when Hitomi had done the same thing when she was trying to stop his nose form bleeding.

"Hitomi, when you looked me in the eyes after you started to stop my nose from bleeding, what did you say to me?" Joseph asked.

"I said 'Joseph is Hitomi's friend'." Hitomi responded.

"Well, what is 'I love you'?" Joseph asked.

"Watashi wa anata ga daisukidesu." Hitomi said as she kept her gaze on Joseph.

"Then, Hitomi, watashi wa anata ga daisukidesu." Joseph said as he leaned in and kissed Hitomi.

* * *

By unanimous agreement, Hitomi and Joseph decided to go back to Chuma's farm to make sure he was really alright. But Joseph also had another reason for wanting to find Chuma. You see, technically, Hitomi still belonged to Chuma. So Joseph was going to see if he could work for Chuma to give Hitomi back her freedom so they could get married.

As Chuma's farm came into sight, Hitomi saw Chuma working in the fields. Unable to contain her excitement for seeing the old man was alright, Hitomi ran down to where he was screaming "CHHHUUUUMMMMMAAAAA!" and gave Chuma a big hug.

Chuma didn't know what to think at first, but then he recognized Hitomi and was shocked to see her at all.

"Mert?" Chuma asked in surprise.

"Her name isn't Mert." Joseph said as he slid down the sand dune Hitomi had run over to where Chuma was.

"My name is Hitomi." Hitomi said with a big smile.

"You-you spoke Egyptian! And fluently at that!" Chuma said as he tried to grip the situation.

"Yeah, Joseph taught me. But what about you Chuma; how are you doing? Are you hurt?" Hitomi asked as she checked Chuma for any injuries.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Chuma said in surprise at the rapid succession of strange questions.

"But…when I ran away from the market that day you were all limp from when those men came and took away your Ka." Hitomi answered worriedly.

"Yeah…well when I explained myself the court and I reached an understanding that if they kept my Ka something like that would never happen again. So they said I could return to my life as a farmer. But I was much more worried about you um…Hitomi. I couldn't find you for the longest time, so I thought something horrible must have happened to you." Chuma said as relief began to engulf his face.

"Yes, but Mr. Chuma, sir, I would like to make a proposition to you." Joseph said as he kneeled down before Chuma on one knee.

"And what is that?" Chuma asked in astonishment. No one had ever kneeled to him before, and it was a little weird.

"I know that you bought Hitomi, but I am asking if you would be willing to let me work on your farm until I can buy her freedom from you." Joseph said as he continued to look at the ground.

"Joseph?" Hitomi asked in surprise at Joseph's proposition.

"Hm…I see. In honesty, I never really saw Hitomi as a slave; probably because I lost my daughter so long ago. I'm guessing you want her freedom so you can marry her, am I right?" Chuma asked as he looked down to Joseph.

"Y-yes sir." Joseph said shakily.

"Fine. But instead of working for me to get Hitomi's freedom, you will work for me to get my permission to marry her. How does that sound?" Chuma asked as he outstretched his hand to Joseph, who took it right away.

"You got yourself a deal!" Joseph said as he eagerly shook Chuma's hand.

"I ask that you two stay here at my house, if that's alright." Chuma said with some authority.

Hitomi looked to Joseph who shook his head "yes" in agreement.

"That sounds great!" Hitomi exclaimed as she tightened her hug on Chuma.

"Oof. That's enough Hitomi, thank you. Now here's your hoe Joseph. Get to work!" Chuma said as he handed Joseph the hoe.

"Yes sir!" Joseph exclaimed as he did a little salute and went off to work in the fields.

* * *

"Come on Hitomi. Why don't we get you some better clothes, hm?" Chuma said as he led Hitomi into his house.

"Yes sir!" Hitomi said as she enthusiastically followed.

Things got better and better for everyone who had taken residence in Chuma's house, including Chuma himself. It was the first time any of them had actually felt like they had a family, and it was the best feeling in the world. But, as all Yu-Gi-Oh fans know, nothing good lasts forever; and it usually turns at the worst possible second.

It all started when the man Hitomi had seen in the market with the golden rod came to the farm.

"Can I help you?" Chuma asked the priest.

"I'm just checking to make sure you aren't causing any trouble, just as you promised." The priest said with his nose in the air.

"Hey Chuma! I just finished plowing the field!" Joseph yelled as he ran up to the house.

"Who is this?" The priest asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Hitomi had been in the house and decided to watch everything from the window since she was technically still a slave; plus the robbed man scared her. Hitomi noticed Joseph didn't look like his normal self, as if the robbed man gave him the creeps too.

"This is Joseph." Chuma presented Joseph with a hand gesture. "And he is helping me on the farm, since I ain't getting any younger."

The priests face changed from stuck-up to furious in an instance.

"**The** Joseph who was known to rob vender after vender at the street markets before mysteriously disappearing? **This** is where you have been?" The priest shouted completely enraged. "I'm sure you are well aware the penalty for such crimes is death!"

Hitomi watched in horror as the man unsheathed a dagger from the golden rod he had been carrying. Without thinking, Hitomi rushed out the door and stood in front of Joseph, thus getting the fatal knife wound.

"**Hitomi**!" Joseph cried out as he caught Hitomi's limp body. Tears fell from his face while he held Hitomi close to his body. "Hitomi."

"Wicked little wretch, getting in the way to save this **criminal**. If she is dumb enough to do that she deserves to die."

"Shut the F*EEP up!" Joseph yelled. "Hitomi, please be alright, please."

No answer.

"Hitomi."

No answer.

"HITOMI!"

Nothing.

"Yeesh, if she really meant that much to you, you would have stayed away from her." The priest snarled.

"How could you do this to an innocent girl?" Chuma exclaimed. He was on his knees next to Joseph trying his best to wake Hitomi up, but his efforts also resulted in nothing.

"Don't think **you're** out of the woods, old man. You will also be killed under imperial law for holding a wanted fugitive in your home." The priest wiped off Hitomi's blood and raised the dagger up to deal another blow intended to kill one of the men.

A flash of light came from Hitomi's body, which stopped the priest dead in his tracks. The light transformed into a black dragon with the same color red eyes as Hitomi's.

"I-it's" The Priest stammered.

"Hitomi's Ka! Hitomi had a Ka!" Joseph exclaimed at the sight of the magnificent beast.

"_Jospeh, I can no longer stay in this world in my old body. But as a light came towards me, a creature told me I could still protect you as long as I made a pact with it._" Joseph heard Hitomi say in his head.

"Hitomi. Oh my Ra, are you ok?" Joseph asked the dragon.

"_I will always be fine as long as I'm by your side, Joseph."_

"Alright Hitomi, let-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Joseph fell to his knees as a dagger pierced his stomach.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That creature cannot help you! I will simply seal it away!" The priest said, on the verge of madness.

"No! Hitomi! Get out of here!" Joseph cried out as he began to cough up blood.

Joseph looked to his right where Chuma lay dead, already stabbed by the priest's dagger.

"_Oh my Ra. Not Chuma too! I never meant for any of this to happen!_" Joseph thought to himself. If he could keep Hitomi from knowing of Chuma's death until she got out of here, perhaps she wouldn't go to ballistic. But Hitomi already knew.

Hitomi picked up the priest in her mouth and chucked him into the distance, causing more than a couple of the priest's bones to break. Hitomi laid her head next to the gasping Joseph and tried to get him up.

"It's alright Hitomi. L-let's get out of here." Hitomi shook her head in agreement as Joseph got onto her back. The only place Hitomi could think to go for Joseph's injuries were into to town, but that was a big mistake.

She took him straight to the palace without knowing how bad that was, and Joseph couldn't see because he had his eyes closed from the pain. All he heard was the cried of scared people as he felt themselves land.

Ropes quickly found themselves tied around Hitomi as she fought and screeched for freedom. She accidentally shook Joseph off, who was taken to get medical treatment because everyone had thought his wound was caused by the giant dragon.

Joseph's world slowly became black as the last words he heard were "_Joseph! Stay awake!_"

* * *

Joseph awoke to find himself in a bed he didn't recognize. He looked around until he realized what had happened.

"Hitomi!" Joseph exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and ran into the palace courtyard, ignoring the searing pain in his abdomen.

Joseph ran up to a random man and asked him "What happened? Where's Hitomi?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, but a couple hours ago the priests sealed this giant black dragon into a stone tablet." The innocent bystander said.

"No. Hitomi. Hitomi!" Joseph ran out of the palace grounds, out of the city, and into the desert until he collapsed, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Hitomi. You gave it all up for me, and I still couldn't help you. I promise, with all my heart, one day I **will** find you and set you free." The wind blew across Joseph's face as if Hitomi was saying "_I'll be waiting._"

Joseph never found Hitomi. Some of you may say he was an idiot for not looking where they store all the stone slabs, but Hitomi's slab was not placed there because it was deemed "to dangerous".

4 millennia later, a card game was invented based off of these ancient stone slabs, and one of these cards was named "The Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Although the card at first was in the hands of the wrong person, a descendant of Joseph won the card. And although the teen knew not the history between him and the card, he reunited two long-lost lovers. Which is a beautiful ending to their tragic story.

* * *

_Whoa. O_o Epic story. BTW For Hitomi's Japanese at the begining of the story I used Google Translator, so it might not be that good._

_Sarah: Gee, all the Joey fangirls are going to kill you._

_What? Why? That wasn't Joey, it was Jospeh. Besides, they did the same thing to Seto._

_Sarah: Yeah, but ti's different._

_How so?_

_Sarah: Seto doesn't have any fangirls._

_OH GOD! Now Seto fangirls will leave nasty comments!_

_Sarah: No they won't. There aren't any to leave comments._

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They might hear you!_

_Sarah: Um...how can they hear me? They're reading this. Plus, they don't exsist. _

_AW! _

_Sarah: Please do leave a comment becasue I Know for a fact YamiHeart has no ideas for the next instalment of The Ka Chronicles._

_Heh heh. It's true. I only had ideas for Red Eyes and Kuriboh. SO PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR OTHER DUEL MONSTERS YOU GUYS WANT TO READ THE ORIGINS FOR! PLEASE!_

_Sarah: Bye everyone, and please come back so that YamiHeart doesn't get the idea no one likes her stories._

_Hey! Oh well. Bye!^^_


End file.
